Love never dies
by HeartsBurstIntoFire17
Summary: Love never dies even after the one you love is gone.


**OK so this is my first story that I have every written so please be nice! And tell me what you think at the very bottom of this story. Thanks!**  
-

Story: Love never dies

Edward/ Bella

It has been 65 years since the love of my life has left me. When he died he took my heart with him. I can no longer live for anyone, I miss him and I cry myself to sleep every night without him by my side.

It was the year that the World War 1 had just broken out. He tried his hardest not to get drafter into the war. But he ended up going anyway. I remember the exact day of it to, the day that he promised me that he would come back for me. I held him to that promise for it didn't last. We promised each other that we would send each other letters so that we knew how we both were doing, even though for me it felt like I had a missing piece, that a whole was in my chest. I couldn't even sleep because all I did was think of him and worry about him. How was I not to worry!

We were only 18 at the time we got married, that may seem young, for it didn't matter to us. We were in love and when you were in love it was normal to marry after that. Love always made you do crazy things after all. He once said to me _`I only want to spend forever with you my sweet beautiful Bella.I promise to love and protect forever and always until you bid me goodbye. Until you send me away but even then i won`t give up that easily.`_ That was the day he proposed to me, it was the happiest day of my life, and even after 65 years i still have my wedding ring, photo and his vows locked into my memory.

But the day that one of his letters was brought to me was the day that my heart stopped beating for love. I still have his letter to this day, I read his letter over and over again because it always reminds me of the love that he once had for me.

_My dear sweet Bella,_

_I know that within my heart that I will never be able to see you again. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I don't want you to cry for me, my love. I would hate to know that I was the cause of your sorrow. I wish I could see your beautiful big brown eyes again, that always tell me a story. I wish I could hold you in my arms one more time, or at least kiss your lovely lips again. I wish we had more time. More time to start a family and grow old together, I hope that you can forgive me for never giving you everything you wanted. I always wanted to make you happy, my love, now you have to make yourself happy._

_The only thing that keeps me alive without you is our wedding rings. I look at it every night so that I could think of you. I know it would be too much to ask if I were to tell you to move on with your life and marry another, because you are MY Bella. But I want you to be happy, to still live your life the way you were meant to. I will always love you my dear. I`ll wait for you until you're ready, I`ll be the first one you see when you come to me again, my love._

_Promise me that you`ll be happy. Then I could be at rest knowing that you tried for us not just me, that you did it because you love me. And if you could do that, then I can have the courage to end this letter. _

_Don`t cry. Don`t weep. Don`t have sorrow. But remember the love that I have always had for you my Bella, because I know that within my heart I`ll be with you again._

_Good-bye my love._

_Your, Edward_

That was the day my heart died. The day I lost my husband, best friend and soul-mate. I miss my Edward every day. I never remarried and never loved anyone else. I was always hoping that he would come back to me again but I knew that that could never happen. I always ask if I`m ready enough to be with him again, but it has been 65 years! My heart aches for him it always has and it always will. I fear that I will die by a broken heart, but for that I will gladly suffer through sweet painless death in order to be with my only one true love again.

_'I`ll be waiting my sweet Edward. I`ll be with you again soon enough. I love you.'_

**-Tear Jerkier? But was it good, bad? Please review and tell me what you think! And be nice please, it's my first story!**


End file.
